cookies and cupcakes
by thetwistedpumpkin
Summary: "Let me just buy them from you," he says. "I'm not letting you buy them, dumbass," "Why not?" "Because you're probably just going to throw them away," He chuckles, "I am not. And besides, even if I do, you'll still get the money, right? C'mon," "You're such an ass." "I'm an ass who's trying to solve your problems." (A Carmilla Fic -Danny/Kirsch)


**Cookies and Cupcakes **

For the first time in the history of Silas University, there is a knock on Laura Hollis' dorm room door. The fact that somebody would knock, as opposed to what her ginger friends (as Carmilla had branded them) usually do, is truly a miracle. What's more miraculous is the fact that the said knock actually came from Danny Lawrence (the Empire State building of the ginger group, as Carmilla had described).

"Hey Danny," Laura greets, letting Danny inside. "What's inside these boxes?"

"They're cookies," the redhead replies as she places them down Laura's bed and Laura's eyes shine like they've just witnessed a fireworks display.

"Did you just say cookies?"

"I sure did,"

"Are all of these for me?" Laura squeakily asked but then she mentally berates herself because _of course they're not for me. Danny and I aren't not dating anymore so why would she give me a shitload of boxes of cookies?_

"I'm afraid not," Danny chuckles, "I'm selling these for the Summer Society. The mushroom attack last week left us with damaged sports equipments so we thought about selling cookies and cupcakes as a fundraiser to replace them."

"I see. And why, might I ask, did you bring a ton of them here to my room?"

Danny has the decency to look sheepish. She grins when she says, "Because I know you like cookies and I thought, you know, maybe you could help buy some off from me?"

Laura smiles, "Of course. I do love cookies but uhm, I don't think I'd be buying fourteen boxes of them, Dan,"

"Yeah, of course, I just brought the whole thing because each box has, like, different flavors of cookies."

Danny swears that at that moment, she's never seen a girl so happy.

Danny carries a cellophane bag of five cookie boxes to the quad, hoping to have them bought off by the other students. She chuckles when she recalls Laura deciding whether she was going to buy 9 boxes or 10. She finally decided that it would be better if she just bought nine since ten boxes was somewhat too much. _As if nine boxes wasn't too much, already. _She could even remember the shocked look on Carmilla's face when she entered the room.

"_Are you planning on getting diabetes, sweetheart?" the vampire commented. _

"_No, it's not like I'm going to have them all in one eating," Laura tried to defend herself, "and besides, it's for a good cause."_

"_What good cause?"_

"_The Summer Society," Danny pipes in, "Laura here just donated ten dollars short of a hundred dollars. We could buy a few Mikasa volleyballs with that,"_

_All she earned from Carmilla was an eyeroll._

Danny walks towards the Lustig building and then thoroughly regrets it when she sees the Zetas playing Frisbee on the open field by the infrastructure.

"Yo summer psycho," Kirsch says as she reaches them. She could always turn back and head the other way but she isn't going to back down just because her sworn enemy is giving her that challenging _come here if you dare _look.

"Whatever Brody," she drawls the name out just to piss him off. "Get the fuck out of my way before I deck you in the face."

A couple of _ooo's _resound from the other Zetas when she starts walking away when Kirsch decides to purposely grate on her nerves by tapping her on the shoulder.

"Whatcha got there, psycho?"

"None of your business,"

"Business, huh? Summer Society must be going through a rough time if they're resorting to _business,_" he says. Danny turns around.

"We're selling cookies you ass. And they're actually for the girls' benefit, unlike you assholes who only know how to throw parties,"

A Zeta looks offended by this and chimes in, "Hey, we do fundraising activities too,"

"Yeah, like what?"

"That car wash project we held two months ago. We actually raised a lot of money," Kirsch replies smartly.

"Yeah right, all you did was show your nonexistent abs to everyone. It's not like there were a lot of cars to wash," Danny huffs.

"Which brings us to the question: how come we raised a lot of money?"

Danny wants to punch the smug grin right off of his face. She's truly tempted to, but she's got more important things to do and besides, it would be a waste of her energy.

"Why don't you just let us buy those boxes you got there, Lawrence? C'mon, let us help," Kirsch says, crossing his arms to his chest.

"Help?"

"Yeah. Us Zetas vowed to help a hottie in need. And as much as I hate to admit it, you're actually pretty sexy so just let us get those cookies out of your hands,"

"Did you just objectify me? I swear to god, Kirsch, if I wasn't holding this cellophane bag I'd beat your face so damn hard you'd scream for you mom."

Kirsch wanted to reply with a comeback but then he settles for a chuckle. It's not going to be his loss anyway.

"Alright psycho, good luck on looking for buyers."

She huffs and turns to walk towards the open court where the alchemy club members were and sells two more boxes. By the time the sun set, Danny only had one more box in her cellophane bag.

"Hey Perr," Danny says as she approaches Perry and LaFontaine on one of the tables in the cafeteria.

"Hi Danny. How's business going?"

"It's booming, I guess. We're still going to need more money though if we want to replace all of the broken sports equipment," she sighs.

"Sports equipments are expensive," LaFontaine states and Danny nods in agreement.

"That's true. And those damned mushrooms destroyed a half a dozen Spalding basketball balls, volleyball nets, two pairs of badminton rackets, tennis rackets, tennis balls, and swimming gears!"

"Yeesh, no wonder the summer society girls are all around the school,"

"Yeah, the fundraising thing went well but I don't think it would for the next few days. The students wouldn't want to eat cookies and cupcakes everyday,"

"Except if you're Laura," Perry comments and the trio laugh. It's true though. Laura has a serious unhealthy addiction to cookies. _I mean, who the hell buys nine boxes of cookies for herself?_

"Maybe if you'd mix blood with the cookies, Carmilla and her vampire friends could help," LaFontaine suggests but is only met with Perry's glare.

"Yeah, I don't think the girls would be ecstatic to mix blood on the cookie dough."

"She's right Susan."

LaF sighs, "I was just trying to help."

"Well, I should probably go. The girls and I are having a meeting tonight,"

Danny stands up and leaves. She walks towards the club's headquarters. When she arrives there, she sees the girls seated on the chairs, awaiting for her to hear their reports on their fundraising gig. She places the remaining box that she has on the table and stands in front of the others.

So far, the girls have sold 27 boxes. Thirteen on Danny's part, seven from Jane's, three from Lily's, two from Anne's, and one of each on Helen's and Christine's part. Having sold twenty seven boxes, the girls have a remaining thirty three boxes to sell. The number is still quite impressive, Danny notes.

"_How in the world did you manage to make four hundred cookies and two hundred cupcakes all in one afternoon?" Danny recalls LaFontaine asking her. _

"_We've got the alchemy club and the mechanical engineers' club help make a solar oven," Danny replies._

"Yeah, we're holding off the production until we sell the remaining thirty three boxes," a fellow SumSoc member says.

"Great. We don't need to produce anymore, really. Sixty boxes make six thousand dollars and that's about enough to replace our old equipment. I think there'd be some extras to buy a few more too," Danny replies. "We could just buy them online, really. Some of the equipments sold on an online shop Laura searched for me were cheaper than our original plan. They're in good condition as well."

"Great! We just gotta work extra hard on selling off the remaining thirty three boxes, right girls?" Anna, the society's secretary, yells out earning a chorus of 'yes' as a response.

"Or we could just throw in the Zetas at the nearby sea and ask the mermaids for pearls and underwater treasures in return," a member from the back pipes in.

Everybody laughs at the suggestion and Danny couldn't help but think that it was a tempting idea. She'd love to see Kirsch drowning in the hands of a woman.

"Well let's all get some sleep then. We'll have the remaining boxes sold tomorrow," Danny says before she adjourns the meeting.

It's already the afternoon of the following day and there are still ten boxes to be sold. Almost all of the students had already bought from them and unfortunately, they didn't have Laura's insatiable cookie appetite. Conclusion, nobody wants to buy any more cookies.

Danny pinches the bridge of her nose as Anna reports that the seller they've contacted talked to another buyer. It was now a race to see who gets the equipment by sending the money first.

Danny shakes her head.

"_If you don't click on that buy button now, someone's going to buy those equipments first and then you and your girls are just going to have to bake more cookies. Sports equipments are quite expensive you know, Clifford," Carmilla says._

"_Fine, fine! Laura, click on that damned thing and give me the seller's number."_

"_Alrighty, boss," Laura cheerfully says as she clicks the green button that says "Buy"._

The equipments were sold for forty-nine hundred bucks, and the girls have already sold five grand worth of cookies. It wasn't until the seller reminded her of the three hundred dollars delivery charge that Danny realized they were two hundred bucks short.

"He says that another buyer called him and is also willing to pay the full price plus delivery expenses. He wants to know if we can send the money tomorrow so he can sell it to us instead," Anna tells her.

"Why the hell does he need six thousand dollars by tomorrow?" Danny asks.

"His mother is in the hospital so…he kinda needs the money as soon as possible,"

Jesus Christ. All she needs is two hundred dollars. God, if she did have the money, she'd just donate it but she's got zero funds right now. She's too proud to ask her friends for help, especially since it involves money and thunder hit her is she was going to let her wall down to ask the Zeta boys to buy off the remaining ten boxes from her. (After all, the Zetas are the only ones who haven't bought from them. Or to better put it, they're the only ones that the SumSoc girls didn't sell to. They are proud girls, each and every one of them.)

"We can think of something," Danny says as she checks her watch, "but right now I've got to get to my Lit class."

She rushes out the HQ and jogs down the hall when she bumps into someone who's just gotten out of a room, her notebooks and papers lands on the floor.

"Sorry," she says but then realizes its Kirsch. "I mean, what the fuck doucheface?"

"Seriously? You're the one who's bumped into me, psycho,"

"Whatever,"

Danny picks up her things and uncharacteristically (for her, since admittedly, Kirsch is a nice guy but just never with her), Kirsch bends down to pick up some of the papers.

"Those are mine," Danny says as she grabs them from him.

"I was just trying to help. And speaking of help, I heard you were having troubles with your cookie business."

"We just need to sell the last ten boxes, really," she replies smugly.

"Yeah but you have to sell them now or else you're not gonna be able to buy the cheapest one you found online, yeah?" Kirsch replies and Danny wants nothing more than to clobber him. But she's got lit and she cannot be late to her class. She stands up and begins to walk away when Kirsch grabs her by the wrist.

"Let me just buy them from you," he says.

"I'm not letting you buy them, dumbass,"

"Why not?"

"Because you're probably just going to throw them away,"

He chuckles, "I am not. And besides, even if I do, you'll still get the money, right? C'mon,"

"You're such an ass."

"I'm an ass who's trying to solve your problems."

"I don't need your help."

"Think of the girls Danny," Kirsch says but it's never going to work. The girls will understand why she didn't sell them to him. She knows that if she does, he's just going to gloat that he's the one who saved the Summer Society. He's the one who helped them get their sports equipments. Danny Lawrence is going to die before that happens.

"Scram fuckboy, I've got a class and I ain't missing it because of you," she says, grabbing back her hand. She sprints away, almost bumping into a blonde haired girl in a green dress.

"Hey," she hears Kirsch say and she could only guess that he's talking to the said girl. _What an ass._

After an hour and a half of pure Greek myth literature, Danny ambles back to their headquarters. She sees two cellophane bags each containing five boxes of cookies on the table. She sighs. _Yup, she still has that problem. _

"The seller called again ten minutes ago,"

"And?"

"He says that he really needs the money."

"Honestly Danny, I don't think we'll make it. If the students won't buy any more from us today, then we won't be able to reach the quota. Maybe we will, but that would be tomorrow, or the day after. But then we'll need more money since the one with the closest price is a thousand dollars more expensive," Janice, a SumSoc member, says.

"It's okay Danny. We could just miss practices for a few weeks," some of the girls say.

It is then that a blonde haired girl in a green dress walks in and asks, "Are there any more of your cookies?"

Danny swears that the girls look like those little three-eyed green aliens on toy story when the girl asked.

"Yeah, we've got ten boxes more, actually," Danny replies, trying her best to hide her excitement.

"Great! I'll buy all of them," she says, casually handing Anna a hundred dollar bill before taking the cellophane bags and leaving.

"What just happened?"

"We just sold the last boxes!"

"I know, but wasn't that Emma?" Lily says, "She's my history classmate. I sold her two boxes this morning. She said she was going to share the cookies with her friends and her roommate. Then I tried selling to her again this afternoon but she said she didn't want any more."

"Maybe she's got a change of heart,"

"Maybe,"

But Danny recognized that girl. And she knows exactly what just happened.

The girls celebrate after Anna counts off their money. She's already called the buyer and informed that she'd send the money off early in the morning if it's alright with him. He agrees and tells the girls that he's going to ship the equipments tonight.

While the girls are chatting at the back, Danny takes her cell from her pants' pocket.

_**Sent to: Douche face Zeta**_

_I know what you did. _

_**From: Douche face Zeta**_

_What are you accusing me of again, psycho?_

_**Sent to: Douche face Zeta**_

_I'm not thanking you. You're still an asshole._

From where Kirsch is sitting with his roommate, Tim, he types in "_You're welcome, Lawrence," _before he unpauses Halo and takes another bite off his chocolate chip cookie.


End file.
